lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 550
Report #550 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Sapling Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: Added "demesne" option for 10p that will place saplings throughout the demesne. Problem: Unlike mage guilds, druids must plant a sapling one by one throughout their meld - a problem when there's a rush to defend a place and mages are able to set down their terrains quicker than the druid. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create a new skill in Druidry which reflects Mirage's power cost (the size of the meld divided by 4 and added 1 to the result), enabling a druid to plant saplings all at once throughout their meld. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a DEMESNE option within the Sapling ability of Druidry that, with the above formula for the power cost, raises saplings all throughout the druid's own meld. Player Comments: ---on 1/31 @ 05:08 writes: At that high of a cost, I'd be fine with this. ---on 1/31 @ 08:08 writes: Sure, either works. Solution 2 is probably simpler. ---on 1/31 @ 21:06 writes: I feel that the power cost should be the same as Mirage. However, I currently do not agree with this until it is changed so that you cannot meld over saplings. (Druids can currently forest, sapling, meld as opposed to forest, meld, sapling.) ---on 1/31 @ 22:22 writes: Mirage is 7p, thus, the report mirroring this for a druid report. As for the objection, feel free to address that in a mage report. ---on 2/1 @ 07:31 writes: Seems I was working off of an older power cost, and I have no problem supporting this more power-thrifty cost much as Mirage does. ---on 2/2 @ 02:40 writes: I support solution 2. ---on 2/3 @ 19:05 writes: I don't think that mages should be changed so they can meld over illusory terrain though. I think druids should be changed so that they cannot meld over saplings. ---on 2/4 @ 06:47 writes: Seems counterproductive to have to mulch mature trees when melding Prime to protect the forest, I'm afraid. ---on 2/4 @ 13:17 writes: Illusory terrain and saplings are different enough that you cannot simply compare them as you are. Illusory terrain expires much faster than a sapling grows to maturity and dies. Saplings are more easily removed, in general, but if not forcibly removed, they will be around for a long, long time. ---on 2/6 @ 06:55 writes: It's actually the opposite. Saplings tend to be harder to remove than illusory terrain since it requires either mulch or a high level skill (chop) and an axe in one's inventory. Plus in natural forest, saplings can take an additional balance to remove. ---on 2/6 @ 07:40 writes: Yes, but removing illusoryterrain requires Illusions in Discernment which is actually a little bit higher than Chop is in Environment. And I am reasonably sure that if you don't let the saplings grow for a couple hours, they still take only one chop in natural forest. ---on 2/10 @ 07:44 writes: No. Saplings in natural forest (like Faethorn) take 2 chops. ---on 2/10 @ 07:47 writes: ---on 2/18 @ 02:59 writes: I wouldn't mind spreading the mirage love, but so long as saplings continue to retain the advantages of allowing druids to forest -> sapling -> meld, and taking two chops (plus never expiring naturally) in natural forest, I have a hard time agreeing with this. ---on 2/18 @ 17:17 writes: They can't forest -> sapling mirage -> meld though. Though I suppose then they would have some advantage in switching over to a different melder. For 2 chop saplings, maybe it could be made so they only persists in their own natural forest type. Meaning there would be no long lasting saplings in the faetorn Sylvan Forest, but still in Prime and Ethereal org territory. ---on 2/22 @ 23:36 writes: A way to mass-raise saplings throughout their meld for a steep power cost would be fair and useful. Either of these.